Destiny of the Icy Flame
by FrostFire DC
Summary: The Titans' newest member brings an omen of bad fortune and a new threat rises in the shrouds of darkness.rnThe story's better than this summary, trust me. Please Read and Review!


Destiny: Prologue

FrostFire sat on the roof of Titan's Tower, staring at the fiery orb that was the sun as it set below the ocean's level. She sighed and pushed a lock of her golden-orange hair behind her ear, but the slight breeze pushed it right back. She held up her hands and looked at the two symbols burned into the backs of them. On her right, the cyan ice shard. On the left, the fiery swirl. They were the two representations of her odd powers, and the two emblems of danger. She just wanted to tell everyone the truth, but she couldn't do that. Not yet. She'd wait until the time was right… but she didn't know when that was.  
With another sigh, she got to her feet and walked back down the long flight of stairs to the living room, shutting the door behind her. FrostFire reached the final step and entered the living room, and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch, madly tapping away at the Game Station 2 controllers. Beast Boy heard her enter, paused the game, and turned to look at her.  
"Hey!" He said with a bright smile. "C'mon and play! We could use another good pair of hands around here!"  
"Yeah, FF. Just for a little fun?" Cyborg laughed and waved her over.  
FrostFire stood there for a second, completely still and silent. Finally, she shrugged and joined them on the couch. She sat between them and grabbed her red-and-blue controller off the floor.  
"Okay, boys. Let's hit it!" She said as she restarted the game.  
After about 20 minutes, FrostFire was falling behind, and she was on the edge of the couch, rapidly tapping the buttons. But she wasn't aware of how hard she was gripping the controller. She stared at the screen, determined to win, becoming oblivious to the tiny fracture on the plastic casing of the controller until…  
CRACK  
Startled, she looked down at her hands and saw a rather large crack running down the side of the controller. She set it down and sank to the floor.  
"Whoa… FF, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, his green eyes wide.  
"Yeah… I was just holding it too hard… you know me and my strength." She forced a laugh and put the pesky lock of hair behind her ear again.  
He looked skeptical, but dismissed it, as did Cyborg.  
"I'll catch you guys later… I'm gonna go relax and try not to stress so much." FrostFire said as she quickly got up and jogged down the hallway to her area of the Tower. As she went, she passed by Starfire, who was happily playing with Silkee, a little mutant moth larva that they had found on a recent mission involving Killer Moth. Starfire waved to her, but FrostFire had already rounded the corner when she did.  
She flew to the living room to find the boys still glued to the game. "I fear something is upsetting our friend… she seems very distant as of late." Starfire floated over to the couch and sat on its arm.  
"Eh, don't worry… probably just that time of the month for her again…" Cyborg said without turning to the Tameranian girl. "You know how she acts in that kinda situation."  
"It's not that." Beast Boy said immediately. "Trust me, I've seen her during that time, and it's not pretty. She's not dealing with that – she's worried about something."  
They both looked at him, stunned.  
"Since when are you the expert in FrostFire's moods?" Cyborg asked.  
"Because…" He seemed to blush.  
Starfire floated towards him. "Then maybe we can go ask her what is up and see if we can assist?"  
Beast Boy nodded, but Cyborg stayed put. Starfire hovered in front of him and put on her most pathetic "puppy eyes" that she dad. "Please, Cyborg? Our friend is depressed."  
"Alright… let's go." He set his controller down and they headed to FrostFire's room.

"Argh! Why does this have to happen?" FrostFire threw a pillow from her couch up into the air and shot it with an ice blast, freezing it. It dropped to the floor and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. The door to her room opened as it did, the three of them looked down at the shards, and then up to her.  
"…Everything okay in here?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just venting off a little steam…" FrostFire lied. She rubbed her arm and stepped off her bed. "I've been pretty stressed lately…"  
"See?" Beast Boy whispered angrily to Cyborg.  
Cyborg rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You sure? We don't want you getting hurt just because of some stupid stress."  
"I'm fine, really!" She forced another smile. "You guys go back to… whatever it was you were doing."  
Beast Boy and Cyborg left, but Starfire remained. She floated over to FrostFire and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you need to converse about your problems… I am always open to helping you." She told her with a worried smile.  
FrostFire looked away. "I appreciate it, Star… but not now." She shut her eyes and squirmed away from the Tameranian's touch.  
Starfire nodded and reluctantly left the room, turning off the lights as she went.

FrostFire stared blankly out her window at the dark sky. Stars shimmered and the moon reflected on the sea's waves. Her long hair draped over her shoulders as she sat there, and she pulled her blanket closer to herself, as if she was cold. She looked at the back of her hands again, and saw the bases of her symbols were glowing and becoming harder to the touch. A very faint glimmer of a jewel beneath her skin showed through, and she sighed.  
"It won't be so bad, I guess… It's natural…" She said quietly to herself. She tried to believe it, but knew it was going to hurt. She continued to stare out the window until a bright flash of lightning showed from outside, startling her. She fell off the edge of her bed, blanket and all, and clutched the sides of her head. She heard a very loud screeching, and it was raking at her eardrums like a furious eagle's talons. It wasn't an earthly sound, and it ran violent chills down her spine. A sudden wet feeling on her hands made her eyes snap wide open and she brought her hands in front of her. Blood shimmered on her skin, and two glinting jewels had risen from her underneath the two symbols of fire and ice. A pain in her chest made her reel back, and she hit her nightstand. By now, tears were running down her cheeks, and the pain from the whole experience was intensifying.  
"Stop! Why are you doing this to me? Why me?" She suddenly shouted at her ceiling. She stood up and wobbled, and a few seconds after, a final burst of white-hot pain shot through her, and she instinctively shot the twin lasers from her eyes.  
"Why… me…?" She whispered as she fell to the floor with a hard thud.  
The last thing she heard before her vision completely failed was her name being uttered by Starfire's voice…


End file.
